


Compromise

by FlawedVictori



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Yang/Blake mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora decides to do something Ren enjoys, for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

As a rule, Nora despised sitting still, hated being quiet and simply couldn't stand reading.

Ren, of course, loved all those things. Ren, whose idea of a good time was to curl up with a book in the library, and just  _sit there_.

Granted, she'd known for years that they were polar opposites, and that she'd have to do the stuff he liked  _sometimes_ , but they'd always seemed to end up doing the stuff Nora liked instead. But after a long friendship had finally blossomed into a relationship, Nora decided they'd start devoting some time to Ren's hobbies as well.

Which was why she was meekly following Ren around the library, so they could find a couple books and go  _read together_.

Lame.

She wasn't even allowed to talk in the library since last time, so all she could do was nod at Ren's book choices, and stew in her own thoughts. Like wondering whether this was a good idea. Or if Ren was secretly testing her. Or if the librarian was still mad about the whole boarbatusk thing. She was considering texting Yang for book-lover wooing advice when Ren finally spoke up, telling her it was time to go.

The walk back to the dorm was over far too quickly, and then the Dreaded Time was upon her.

Sighing, she grabbed a book off the top of the stack, and plopped down on her bed, fully intent on being quiet and letting Ren have his quiet time to read.

She made it to the second sentence before she was unable to resist glancing at Ren.

He sat on his bed across from her, staring at her with a quizzical expression on his face, an unopened book laying forgotten by his side. His arms were halfway open.

She raised an eyebrow. Ren was never one for physical contact. He  _loved_  his personal space.

He gave a tiny half nod, and she broke into a smile, leaping up and tossing the book aside. She crossed the space between them in record time, going from sitting on her bed to melting in his lap at a speed that would impress Ruby.

She pressed her back against his chest, and decided to break the silence, just a bit. "Today's supposed to be about stuff you enjoy, y'know?"

He chuckled, and pulled her closer. "I know."

She gave him a quick kiss, then settled her head against his shoulder.

Maybe Ren's hobbies were fun after all.


End file.
